Four Years Later
by Haseoxth
Summary: Based on the Ane Doki "Sequel". Its been four years since Kouta moved away. Four years later, he comes back, but how different are things? nd is that one person still waiting for him? One Shot, but may continue


Ane Doki One Shot

Disclaimer: I would like to point out that I own none of these characters, especially Natsuki. I wish I did. Seriously. And you know others like myself wish they did do... That came out very perverted.. I think... Ummm... Well, ON WITH THE-

* * *

A/N: Authors Note? Umm... Thats not right, but whatever.(oh gawd, Colberts on... Pompous jackass). But yea, this is meant as a one shot taking place an shorty after the end of Ane Doki and its three page "sequel". Its from Kouta's point of view, odd, seeing as Kouta only said 2 sentences during the sequels pages. And you never saw his face. How , anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW! FOR REAL!

I stepped out of the truck and look upon the house I longed for these past four years. Four hard years, filled of thoughts and memories of this house. Or to be more accurate, the person who used to stay at this house. I hadn't seen or spoken to that person since that day at the train station. Just thinking about it make my cheeks burn. I looked over at my father, hoping he didn't notice, but he was already lifting boxes, heading for the front door.

"Kouta, help your old man out, will ya?" He said as he opened the front door.

I simply nodded and started unloading the back of the truck and bring them into this house. I thought being outside the house was nostalgic, being inside was a completely different matter. Seeing the kitchen reminded me of the meals she made. Despite being in high school, she was an exceptional cook. The dining room where the three of us ate. The living room where she whomped all my friends in Wii Sports. I didn't have time for the bedroom as we worked, but just the thought made me wonder what would happen now if those days were to repeat themselves, but with me at the age I am.

As the thoughts of X-rated nights flashed across my eyes, I dropped the box I was holding, but it was at the moment the doorbell ring, drowning out my scream of pain.

"Kouta, you have visitors!" My dad yelled from the foyer.

Visitors? Who would...? My heart skipped a beat. If it was who I thought it would be...

The thought was quickly dashed as my three friends from Jr. High ran up, hugging me, giving me a nuggy, and cursing my growth rate. It was then I realized, I don't even know their names. Whatever.

"We came to help you move in, man!"

Thank you, oh loyal nameless comrades.

My dad looked up at me from his cell phone. "Kouta, why don't you get your friends something cold? There should be a store not to far from here, if I recall."

I sucked my teeth and glared at him, "Yea, about 2 miles from here."

He returned the glare in full force. I was half expecting sparks to appear in the middle of us, but alas, something that cool only happens in manga.

He shook his head in disagreement. " No, no, I'm pretty sure there is one closer."

As he talked, I planted my foot on a box, hoping there was nothing breakable in it. I knew I looked like that pirate from the liquor commercials.

"UNLESS THERE WAS ONE BUILT WITHIN FOUR YEARS, ITS TOO FAR FOR ME TO WALK IN THIS HEAT!"

What happened next was quite unexpected, just like my father. He threw his phone. At my forehead. Good aim. Knocked me off my perch and onto my back. He stood over me, his foot hovering over my special place, ready to drop at a moments notice.

"Just play a good host and go get your friends something cold to drink. Now."

I got up, pushing his foot out of my way. "Tsk, ok."

As I made my way to the convience store, I noticed that so much had changed in the last four years. Houses look remodeled, apartments went up, playgrounds disappeared, and the such. I passed by the playground that I used to go to a lot. Oddly enough, the last time I was there, it was with Sakurai. Sakurai... I wonder what she's doing?

"Kouta?"

I looked around to find the source of the voice. It was coming fro the playground. I blond girl I didn't know waved and started running toward me.

"Omigawd, Kouta-kun, it is you!"

She crashed into me, putting her arms around my neck, the wind knocked right outta me.

"Ummm... excuse me miss, but who exactly are you?" I asked while scratching my cheek. I guess this was the wrong choice of words seeing as she quickly released herself from me, taking a step back and crossing her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Its only been four years, but thats all it takes for you to forget about me?"

. . . What the hell is she -OH SHIT.

"Sa-Sakurai?" I exclaimed.

Her face lite up when I said he name. Damn, they were right, she really has gotten beautiful. She had grown her hair out again. Rumor was , back in the day, she cut it for me. Her body reminded me of someone else... Did her grudge against that "sexy old fox" grow so strong, it stunted her growth... in a good way?

"I knew you didn't forget about me, Kouta! What are you doing right now...? Wanna go hang out, go see a movie?"

I took a step back as she adavanced with each question. "Uh, I'm actually on an errand to go get some drinks for the guys at home. Moving and stuff. Maybe later we'll all get together?"

Her confindent grin disappeared but the smile was still there. I'm sorry, Sakurai. There will always be someone else.

She nodded. "Yea, sure. Just call me. One of those buffoons must have my number." She turned tail and ran off. Hmph. Not even here an hour and I already have to make things complicated.

On the way back from the store, I decided to take the scenic route, just so I can visit the place where we first met. Thought I kinda regret taking the long way seeing as it was like 500 fucking degrees out. Excuse my language. My brains baking in here. I took a popsicle out of the bag and started on it, hoping that a brain freeze would counter the coming heat stroke that I have coming...

….. or the heart attack by the sudden appearance of her. She was just there. Leaning against the guard rail over looking the canal. Has she noticed me yet? I dunno. Maybe. What do I say? Why is she here? My dad? Definitely. He had his phone out when I was ordered t o get these drinks. Damn. Do I just say "Hey." "Hey babe?" No... Ummm... How about.. Dammnit. What the hell do I- fuck it.

I took a step, making sure it would be one that would get her attention. She look over, thank god.

"Hey." I said., just to sound as mature as possible.

She straightened up, pulling her hair back behind her ear, the wind blowing her skirt around. I caught a glimpse of her panties. Lace white. She smiled.

"Hey... Give me that popsicle."

Oh my god she is – Wait, what? My Popsicle?

"Deja Vu, huh. So I guess we just sta-"

She silenced me instantly with a kiss. This wasn't any kiss, this was nothing like the one she gave me the last time I saw her. And I highly doubt I'm going to be shoved on a train, literally, after this.

We parted, and I looked at her, her eyes, her lips, and back to her eyes. "I... uh.. missed ya."

She smiled, and licked the popsicle in her hand. I looked in mine and realized that she stole the popsicle from me as we kissed. She turned heel and started walking away from me. I stared at her back... behind more like it, for a moment before catching up with her. I realized I really have grown height wise, as I could now see over Natsuki's head.

Why hasn't see said anything? Why haven't I said anything? What do we say?

"So how was it in Hokkaido?" She asked, staring dead ahead.

Umm... Thats it? "It was... alright. Food was good, like you said."

"Told you."

"So what have you been up to?"

"I got into Tokyo U."

To-TOKYO U. "Wow. Congrats. That's amazing."

"I guess."

"How's Chia."

"Dunno. She went to America."

"Thats... cool."

"I guess."

Ok... I am sooooo confused. Where the hell is the Natsuki I know?

"Ok, I'm confused. Where the hell is the Natsuki I remember."

She looked over at me, nothing giving up what she was thinking. "Maybe she left herself on that train platform four years ago..."

Someones been reading romance mangas... "Ha... Yea... Orrr... Maybe someone is too shy after seeing the boy she loves whose grown up four years later and doesn't know what to say."

She looked away from me, but I could see the tips of her ears burn bright red. Bingo.

Still looking away from me, she spoke . "Or maybe I got tired of waiting for someone who probably would never show up, and moved on, and I just don't know how to tell you."

My heart skipped a beat, nearly stopping. That can't be the case. It can't be.

I took a step toward her, her back toward me, and put my arms around her waist, and held her close. She didn't give any resistance. My chin rested on her shoulder, I whispered into her ear.

"Someone once told me to grow up to be a person who doesn't run away from what he wants to do. I've basically lived like that these past four years, and it seems to have brought me back here. To you. And now, I want to be with you. I'll do anything just to get to that."

I took a mental deep breath. A minute went by, two minutes, eternity. I thought time had frozen as I waited, and to be honest, I really didn't care. If I could stay like this with her, forever, I wouldn't have it any other way. I think we'd make a pretty good looking statue. Minus the bag of drinks of course.

After what indeed seem like forever, she took a step forward and out of my arms. She pivoted, facing me, and I could see that tears were streaming from her eyes.

"You really have grown up, Kou-chan." She said with a tear soaked smile. "Do you remember what I told you, on that platform so long ago?"

I took a step toward her, putting my hands on her hips, and she in turn rested her arms on my shoulders, hands around the nap of my neck,like in the movies, right before the real romantic kissing scene.

My heart was beating 1000 beats a second. I could feel her pulse, and knew the feeling was mutual.

I leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled back for just a moment to whisper.

"I like you, Hagiwara Natsuki."

[END]

* * *

A/N: It is amazing what a three page sequel can do to you. Ane Doki was a short but great manga. It really could have been Ichigo 100% better. Alas, pre teen noobs in Japan were afraid to man up and vote for the manga, instead voting for Bleach for the fucking millionth time, even though the manga has gone to complete and utter FUCKING WROTE THE SCRIPT? HOLY SWEET FUCKING JESUS. OH AND HE'S JESUS? No. Bleach has gone so far down the hole, that I can't even continue writing my fan fic on it. That doesn't mean I wont. There are many drafts currently in production for the three chapters, but sadly- wait. Why am I ranting about bleach?

Ane Doki... Great manga, will buy when it get shipped stateside. You should too. Hell, if tankubon sales are good enough, it might get a revival in Jump SQ. Akamaru maybe.

Well, So Long and thanks for all the fish. Until next time!And remember to R&R.


End file.
